percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Lost Demigods Ch 1
The Lost Demigods Chapter 1: We Go to the Contest of Dead "You can do it," I said in my mind as it was our turn. Max, Andrew, and I were about to enter to a strange contest or something like that. Our teachers told us that they were going to ask us some questions and that then they would give us a challenge, but we didn't know what challenge; it was very strange. "Daniela Yarahuan, Maximillian Josh Smith, and Andrew Lee Johnson, please come," a man said. How did he know my friends' names? As far as I knew they had filled the contest form only their nicknames, as well as their last names, but not with their full names. "Hi," a man with an eye patch over his right eye said. "Hi" we all said at the same time. "Welcome, we were waiting for you," said the man with a hissing voice, clearly that wasn't human, but at that time I didn't think about it, now I regret it. ”Yes, yes, yes, three demigods. Son of Apollo, son of Ares and..." "Stop," another man with white hair said and then he hit him in the leg. That was scaring me, how did he call us? Son of Apollo, son of Ares and... "Ok," the man with white hair said. "Let's start with the questions." "First question," the man with the eye patch said. "How old are you?" It was strange, I...I didn't remember how old I was, or when I was born. I didn't answer, and my friends either. I was feeling strange, something was telling me to go away and run, but my body didn't want to move. I saw Andrew, he wasn't smiling, he had a horror face like me. We had to go away from there, something was about to happen. "So you don't know the answer?" the man with white hair said. "Well, let's continue, who are your parents and where do you live?" Again, I didn't know what to answer, maybe this was a dream. Yes, the only solution was that I was dreaming. I hit myself in the arm, it hurt. No, I wasn't dreaming. "Yes, they are the three from the prophecy," the man with the eye patch said to the white haired man. "It's the time, they are very powerful, if they discover it now, the prophecy will become true." "Ok, let's stop with the questions," the white haired man said. "It's time for..." "What are you talking about?" Andrew said. "Why did you called us son of Apollo and son of Ares? What prophecy are you talking about?" "You are curious, and you'll be the first to die, we only need two for the prophecy, one girl and one boy. We don't need you," the man with the white hair said. "Activation code prepared?" "Yes," the eye patched man said. "Now," I didn't have time to think, three robots with armor and swords appeared and started attacking us. We needed to run. My mind started thinking, my brain divided into two sides, the first one was planning something, and the second was concentrated in fighting with the robot. Yes, something came into my mind. "Malcolm, Andrew," I shouted. "Macedonia, Omega, and Delta, in order." I didn't know how I knew that, but my body ran, I attacked the first robot from the left side punching it, then, I surrounded the second robot and Andrew attacked it with a kick in the face and finally, Max threw the third robot to the floor and hit it until he turned off. I hoped our teachers were there. I opened the door. "Miss Harriss..." our three teachers definitely weren't humans now, they were strange creatures, with wings, and big teeth. The teacher in the middle, Miss Martin, started saying something in a strange language. Some people said that when they were about to die or in immense danger, they could see their complete life in a few seconds. That happened to me. By the time I understood what the teachers/monsters were saying, "Daughter of Athena," it was very late. The words were resonating all over my head, "Daughter of Athena, Daughter of Athena." I started watching lots of images in my mind. Max and I fighting a green monster at the sea, Andrew and I running away from a huge monster with one eye, the three of us fighting lots of monster in... Manhattan? Big dudes with armor submerging us in a river, three of the dudes, two men and a woman saying while putting their hands on our head "The children of the prophecy," and then, a voice started saying a prophecy? It sounded like a poem or yes, a prophecy: Six demigods, The most powerful ones. Will save the world, or fail twice. One will die, then come back. Two will get lost with the wind, And only a few will survive. The Sky will thunder, The Earth will roar. And a simple decision, Will let the world raise or fall. ... I couldn't keep watching this, I felt weak, and the last thing I heard was Max shouting my name. Then I fainted. Chapter 2: We Have a Very Strange Talk DanyYB~Daughter of Wisdom Category:The Return of the Olympians Category:The Return of the Olympians: The Lost Demigods Category:DanyYB